Game of Champions
by phantomia-fantasy
Summary: Ever since the great dukedoms fell, the land has fallen into despair. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are two orphans on a quest to restore the country to its former glory. Along the way they meet others like them, and together form House Seirin. As other noble houses are formed, it becomes a great contest for power. fem!Kuroko, fem!Himuro, fem!Furihata. Rating may go up later.
_There was a time when six mighty houses ruled the land of Acraimore Nephate._

 _But, as time went on, a war broke out across the country. Families were torn apart, and many lost their lives. The lower classes instantly blamed the nobility, banding together to overthrow the six major dukedoms._

 _The rebels staged a plan to set fire to all the dukedoms on the same night. Different groups split up to infiltrate the mansions, killing anyone on sight. By the end of the night, not a single member of the aristocracy remained._

 _The entire land was trudged into ruins as many people fought for power; more lives were lost from this revolution. Eventually, the war stopped, leaving the people starving and barely clinging to life._

 _Years passed, and they continued to live among the ruins. After the large contest of power a few years earlier, nobody was willing to step up and take charge of the country._

 _Thus begins our story._

Teppei Kiyoshi was a kind young boy, loved by those around him, even his best friend Junpei Hyuuga, who claimed to hate him.

He was raised in a peaceful village by the mountains, isolated from the rest of the country. At 10 years old, he was living a happy, carefree life. What was there to worry about?

"I'll race you to the mountains!" Kiyoshi called to Hyuuga.

The bespectacled boy, not wanting to lose to the other, sped up as he ran. "I'm not losing to you Kiyoshi!"

The two boys ran until they reached the mountains. The sun was just setting behind the hills and the cool summer air was especially inviting. Kiyoshi loved watching sunsets; they reminded him of how if bad things happened, good things would always follow. Sighing, he smiled.

Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "What's that goofy smile for?"

"Nothing. I just like to smile."

Once the streaks of orange in the sky had turned a dull orange, they set out back to the village.

Kiyoshi ran again, loving the feeling of the cool air against his skin. He wished every day could be like this: no chores, and his best friend to hang out with all day.

But, as he reached the village, he learned that he couldn't always get what he wanted.

The entire village was in ruins, some of the flames still amass. Bodies were scattered throughout the terrain, slaughtered and burned. Not a single living soul was among them.

Kiyoshi's grandparents. No, they couldn't be dead. He ran as fast he could to his grandparents' house, not even stopping to catch his breath.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted with a devastating sight. Both his grandparents' bodies lay on the ground, slaughtered at the necks.

Kiyoshi collapsed onto his knees, tears falling from his brown eyes. His grandparents had raised him after his parents died, and they were the only family he had left until now. Now he had nothing, no one.

"NOOOOOO!"

He cried. And cried. And cried until his tears were completely dried out. This all had to be a bad dream, and he would wake up from it soon enough. So he waited. But nothing happened.

Then it dawned on him. This was reality. It was really happening. And his best friend was still out there.

"Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi called out. When he didn't get an answer he nearly cried again.

"Kiyoshi?"

He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the shorter, black haired boy. Hyuuga was crying tears of frustration, small fists balled up at his sides.

"I couldn't save them. I was too late." He wiped at his eyes with his forearm.

"No," Kiyoshi started, "It's not your fault. We have to find out who did this."

"It was a group of bandits. A found a woman on the ground; she told me before she died."

Standing up, the brown haired boy clenched his jaw and his fists, determination in his eyes.

"We'll find who did this. Then we'll kill them."

X

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga had scrounged what supplies were left in the village and set off in order to find the bandits who killed their families. They travelled for two days before they saw any sign of civilization.

Hyuuga was the first to spot a town. "Look, down there!"

From high up, the town looked like any normal town, small houses and shops scattered throughout. However, when they got there they saw that things weren't always as they seemed.

The townspeople were all pale and fragile looking, different from the people in their small village. It was as if they had suffered for years. Many of the buildings were ruins, and the streets were all messy and dirty.

Kiyoshi approached a man. "What happened here?"

The old man gave him a sympathetic look before answering. "Don't you know? Ever since the war, and rebellion against the nobles 10 years ago, the entire country's been in ruins. You probably wouldn't remember though."

Kiyoshi gave Hyuuga a questioning look.

"Since then, nobody's had the courage to step and take power over the country." He sighed. "If only the dukedoms never died…"

The two boys took refuge in a nearby cave that night. Hyuuga brought over the firewood, and they started a fire.

"I remember my grandmother telling me about the war and the six dukedoms," Kiyoshi stated. "I always thought it was a legend. I didn't expect things to be as bad as they are now."

This earned him a sigh from Hyuuga. "And that thing the old man said... no one had the courage to take power."

"But what if someone were to stand up and lead the people? Maybe it could be like the old days with the dukedoms." Kiyoshi paused. "Hyuuga."

The shorter boy knew what that smile meant. Kiyoshi was plotting something. "Whatever your idea is, I'm out."

"Just hear me out. These people are in ruins. We've seen how bad the country is: thieves are running around slaughtering people, and villages are starving. What if we were to stand up! We could start our own dukedom and-"

"We need money-nobles have money! And mansions, and people!" Hyuuga said, annoyed. "It's just us, Kiyoshi. We have nothing."

Kiyoshi's stupid grin annoyed him even more. "As for money, we'll find it. We'll work for it. And I'm sure one of the mansions is still standing. We'll find more people to be part of our family!"

Family. Both their families had been destroyed, so the word sounded foreign to Hyuuga right then.

"Please Hyuuga, these people need us. We're their only hope."

 **How's that for a start? I know it's a bit boring, but I promise it'll get better once the other characters are introduced. The whole part with Kiyoshi and Hyuuga was based off how Kiyoshi founded the Seirin basketball team and recruited new members. The house thing was inspired by Pandora Hearts and Game of Thrones.**

 **Like it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing!**

 **P.S. Next chapter involves a baby fem!Kuroko and little Kagami, along with other Seirin members.**


End file.
